Lonely No More
by cole231
Summary: Stark has lost Lillinette. Yumichika lost Ikkaku. The two seek eachother for solace. Yaoi. Stark/Yumichika fic.


Stark felt a shiver rip through his body as he regained conciousness. His vision was still hazy and he gasped as he felt an immense power overcome him, bolting up to a sitting position he searched for the meaning of this sensation. He should have been dead, that damn Shunsei had defeated him, so why was he alive? Stark felt something against his lips so he spat it out and looked down at the blasted thing, he watched as the deteriorated thing faded into dust. He groaned and looked at his surroundings. Stark knew his wasn't in Las Noches, there were no white walls, but he wasn't where he had fallen either. This room looked small and dank, it was dark so he couldn't really get a feel for anything else. He knew he was in the world of the living from the air yet none of his comrades were here. Where the hell was he?

"Relax" a voice sounded from behind him. Stark slowly tilted his head back and looked upside down at the man sitting quietly against a chair in a dark corner of the room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are here of course" the amused man said, Stark could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well what happened. At least tell me this"

"Your comrades retreat was immenent. Aizen could not withstand our force, the shinigami couldn't as well. In hindsight I would say that I won this winter war. Me, beautiful me"

"You? I cant remember who you even are."

"Well you have been out for quite sometime. I came across you and brought you here afterwards"

"Why?" Stark asked in a quiet voice. How could any of this be true? Who could be powerful enough to defeat both Aizen's army and the Shinigami? But why would this man be lying to him? He couldn't offer anything, he didn't really know anything and his power had been weak because now Lillinette was dead and gone. So why was he here? The man stood and made his way over to the bed, his face was still covered in the black of the room and Stark could only see his lower half. This man was shinigami, but different, he didn't feel like the rest of those soul reapers. They were too weak, this man was strong. Even though the willowy figure sway his hips and raised his hand in a most efeminante way Stark could still see the potential dangeous situation he could be in. Afterall, the people who you would least expect to hurt you were always the ones who did so the best.

"I was intrigued" He couldn't help but test the man to see what game this could be. So he released a considerable about of reatsu and watched the mans covered face for a reaction. Suddenly something glowing green attatched itself to his ankle and yanked him down into a lying position once again. Three more ropes of green fastened themselves to his other limbs and he groaned as he felt himself grow weaker. A small body then slid onto him and rested his head over Stark's hollow hole. After a few moments he realized why his body grew weak. _This man…no this boy is stealing my reatsu. I can actually feel it leaving my body through my wrists and ankles. What is this power? _He thought to himself before letting his whole body relax, he couldn't see the reason to fight especially with such a warm body silently waiting for his struggle to stop ontop of him. Stark felt himself sink into the soft mattress and he took in the smell of the raven hair that was beside his nose. The boy smelt like a meadow, suddenly Stark felt the need to wrap his arms around the hushed figure and fall into a deep sleep. He really didn't mind that he had been kidnapped, or that he was ignorant of everything that was currently going on around him. It didn't really matter, Starrk found himself wondering if he had finally found a strong enough comrade.

"Tell me why I am here" he lay his head back in a sigh of defeat. The boy on top of him shrugged and took a deep inhale against Stark's body before wrapping his arms around the bigger mans shoulders and making himself comfortable.

"You were alone" the man answered quietly. "So am I. My former allies abandoned me after witnessing my shikai. I found refuge in my power alone-"

"You're the boy who found Cuulhorne" Stark said with the sudden realization. He remembered it now, where he had seen these ropes-no vines before. He remembered the wave of power that had washed over the battlefield, looking over at the exploding roses that were falling from the sky before he unleashed his coyotes. The man reached out and put his hand on the vine on his left wrist and the glow faded. Stark looked down to see the closed glowing fist and watched as the shinigami above him got up to a sitting position to look down. He felt the smirk grace his face as he could finally got to look upon the black haired vixen. He truelly was beautiful. The boys short hair fell around his face and he nodded, Starrk didn't stop himself from bringing his hand up and moving his fingers across the soft cheeks to brush the loose hair behind his ear. _Hmm..cute little ears to match. _

"I was drawn to your power, it looked wrong after your girl had lost her life. I used to think that's what would happened to me if my Ikkaku ever left me. So when they died in the battle I thought it might be fate that we would come across eachother and then we wouldn't have to be alone again" Stark watched as the figure on top of him brought the glowing flower to his lips and motioned for him to open his mouth. "Bite" and as he did Stark's eyes forced themselves closed and he felt the power take over his body again. This is what had happened before, he let himself take deep breaths as the waves rushed through his body. He could feel one of the black haired mans hand begin to massage at his neck and he gasped at the feeling, soon the body was covering him again and he grew hard at the touching. "Yumichika Ayasegawa" he whispered the rocked their pelvises together. Stark groaned and moved to grip the hips and forced the boy to grind down. The soft moan that left the man only fueled the fire that had begun to rage within him, he wanted him right now.

"Nice to meet you Yumichika" he purred and kissed his temple, down to his cheeks, then his mouth. "I am called Coyote Stark. Such a treat meeting you in a place like this." A giggle came from the black haired boy as Stark swiftly flipped them so that he could lay on top of the gorgeous creature. He dove down and began to tease the neck below him, earning him another pleased moan and small hands gripped onto his biceps.

"What is your answer Stark" Yumichika whispered and spread his legs to wrap around the hips of the devine man above him. Stark nearly missed the question as he began to untie the shinigami's robes and dellved down to playfully bite a hard nipple. Yumichika's fingers slid easily through his hair and massaged his scalp. "Will you stay with me?"

"Mhm..Yumichika Ayasegawa I can taste your strength on your perfect skin" he continued down the body seemingly ignoring the questions as he removed all the clothes in his way. "It has been a problem for me throughout the years to find someone suitable enough to bare the extent of my force. That was why Lillinette was created of course. Now I find myself wondering how it will feel to be inside of something so…delectably powerful." He rose slightly and removed his coat to throw it to the ground. Stark let Yumichika unfasten his pants and he felt the toes move down his bare legs as they were shed. "I wonder how long it will take you to break like the others" he whispered. His hands were roaming all over the smaller body beneath him and Stark moved so that their erections ground down against eachother. Yumichika's gasp filled the room and thrust up, gripping Stark's shoulders painfully. Stark roughly dove down and captured Yumichika's soft lips into a hard kiss.

"Hmph" Yumichika wimpered and reached his hand to open the drawer beside the bed. When he found the object of his search he shoved it into Stark's hands and his hands massaged the hard muscles of the chest above him. "Wont break, my love. I've allowed the strongest to try but I just cant find one to accomplish it" Stark smirked as a hand came around to grasp his large erection and stroke it smoothely. A groan fled his mouth and he popped off the top to the bottle and spread the sticky liquid onto his fingers. He inserted a finger into the tight heat and licked Yumichika's neck as the smaller mans breathing became erradic. _One, two, three. _He thought to himself as he stretched the writhing boy beheath him. Stark grew uncomfortable harder hearing the moans and pants coming from the naked body below him.

Stark pulled away and knelt up to look down at the magnificent body beneath him. Yumichika truly was a sight to see, his slender legs were spread unbelievably wide and the smoothe pale skin of his chest heaved up and down slowly in an attempt to control his breathing. Stark's eyes roamed down the small body to the boys cock which was weaping precum so subtly. He let his hand come and start to stroke the length and moved it to let his palm brush against the hairless balls below it. Yumichika shuttered and grabbed his wrist, he smiled as he looked down into the lust filled violet eyes looking up at him with such need.

"Please Stark..please.." Yumichika choked out with desperation. Stark was so aroused at this very moment that the plea nearly made him bust right there. He grasped himself and opened his mouth to let out a harsh breath before pressing into the small boys entrance. Yumichika threw his head back and screeched as Stark snapped his hips forward and buried himself into the tight heat, he stopped himself for a second to look down at the flushed shinigami below him. Yumichika's mouth was open wide and his hands gripped onto the bed post so hard that Stark could see the whites on his knuckles. Stark withdrew a little before pushing back in slowly, this time down to the hilt. His hands gripped the hips below him so roughly that he knew the pale skin would bruise. Stark pressed down as far as he could and watched as the black haired man squirmed beneath him. "Ah, Ah..Stark!" Stark moved to change his angle and rotated his hips as he found the boys sweet spot. "Hmmpph!" Yumichika's eyes nearly buldged out as Stark began to stroke his erection while rubbing his cock inside of the boy. His hands came to Stark's shoulders and his finger nails began to dig into the man above him. Yumichika wanted to scowl at the wolf like grin that the man wore but he couldn't manage to do anything, think anything, or even move correctly. The erection inside of him was slowly being drawn in and out, each time moving up and down to massage over his prostate, and the hand on his cock was painful. Yumichika moaned loudly as he felt heat growing in his stomach and soon he was coming all over himself and the coyote on top of him.

"Mmm. Beautiful" Stark whispered and felt a shiver rip through his body as the tightness of the boy constricted and began to milk him. Stark pulled back and began to pound himself inside of the boy with need, Yumichika's screams soon filled the room and his head whipped back and forth. He moved his hands to the wall behind the bed before moving to hover over Yumichika, all the while hammering into the nearly hysterical boy below him. He watched as the tears began to flow freely from the boys eyes as Yumichika's hands came to grip his own legs, holding them tight to his body so that Stark had more room to move without bumping into anything.

"Ahm..Stark..Stark..Just, ehgj-" Yumichika cried out as he felt another dry orgasm run through his body like lightening. Stark's eyes clenched shut as he felt the muscles inside the tight boy begin to constrict again.

"Oh, Yumichika" he groaned out and pumped slower as he felt the clenching and unclenching of his member inside the heat. "Ill stay..I will..forever, just keep doing..that" Yumichika nodded hastily and squeeked as Stark began to go hard on him again. Stark's movements became erradic as he felt himself draw closer to completion. His hands moved back to Yumichika's hips and he thrust deeper. "Mmm, Yumichi-i!" moaned Stark pumped with sharp thrusts into the boy before filling up the tight hole with streams of cum. After riding out his own orgasm Stark collapsed on top of the shinigami and felt the boy relax, releasing his own legs and wrapping his arms around the bigger mans neck. Yumichika placed gentle kisses along the side of Stark's face as he brushed his fingers through the long brown hair. Stark made a muffled sound before wrapping his arms around the shinigami and flipping them slowly so that he lay on his back and Yumichika rested his head on the broad chest. He felt the boy melt into him and grinned as he felt his cock twitch, still inside of the gorgeous creature. "Yumichika" he whispered and nuzzeled his head into the black hair.

"Yeah Stark?" a sleepy voice whispered back.

"Your mine now you know, don't believe that you'll be able to stray too far away from me after this. I don't care how powerful you think you are. My word is law, above everything else." he said in a demanding voice as he rubbed slow circles on Yumichika's lower back. Stark felt a smile on his chest and the kiss that followed it.

"Alright Starrk. Promise me though, that it'll be forever" Stark grinned wolfishly and ran his fingers down the now former shinigami's sides. Stark kissed Yumichika passionatly and gazed deeply into the violet eyes that shinned up at him. He ran his thumb over Yumichika's cheeks and felt the dampness from his crying before. It had just occurred to him that Yumichika hadn't actually stopped until just a few moments ago. Stark pulled Yumichika's head to lye back on his chest and lay his head against the pillow behind him with a sigh.

"Yeah..forever" he whispered before letting himself fade away into much needed nap.


End file.
